


Close Friends

by Once_upon_a_parker



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_upon_a_parker/pseuds/Once_upon_a_parker
Summary: Yasuo suspects that his older brother Yone and his close friend Yi are more than just 'friends'...
Relationships: Master Yi/Yone, Yasuo & Yone (League of Legends), Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends), Yasuo/Master Yi/Yone, Yasuo/Yone, Yiyoyi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Close Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A Note: My depictions of fictional characters are not condoned in real life. Be sure to read the warnings and tags before reading.
> 
> Big thank you to my friends Peanut, Sun, and Kiki for the idea and execution of this one. This one's for you especially, Sun. Love ya!   
>  Hope you all enjoy!

Yasuo knew his older brother Yone and his friend Yi were close. They were so similar, after all - calm, collected attitudes, affinities towards poetry, long hair and delicate features. They were friendly with each other, more so than other college boys their age were, hugging and standing close together, but it was normalcy in Yasuo’s eyes. Sure, he was slightly envious of their closeness, but he was younger, a senior in high school, it just wasn’t place.

But his curiosity was getting the best of him. 

Yi comes over to their place often and stays the night, sleeping in Yone’s room. His parents always encouraged Yone to lay out the air mattress for Yi to sleep on but Yasuo knew the truth - Yi slept in Yone’s bed with him. For some reason this idea ticks him off. What is going on between them? It’s not normal, is it?

Are his feelings for his older brother normal?

The more Yi comes over, the stranger Yasuo’s feelings get. He wants to know if they’re doing anything in there. Yi starts to look more handsome every time Yasuo sees him, and Yone’s face makes Yasuo’s heart begin to pound even faster. He wants to touch, he wants to see, he wants to feel - Breathe, Yasuo. Nothing can be going on between them anyway.

At least, that’s what he was telling himself as he lay in bed. Yi’s over again, it feels like he’s over all the time, sleeping in Yone’s bedroom right next door. And then he hears it, gigging. Yone’s giggling, the softest little breath of laughter. The rustle of sheets, the creak of the mattress. Yasuo’s breath leaves his chest as he strains to hear them. Yes, there it is again. Quiet laughter, Yi’s deeper chuckle and Yone’s sweet giggle. 

Yasuo lays stiffly in his bed, waiting till the gentle noises subside, and then gets up, padding into the hallway. The house is quiet and dark, and it feels like every sound he makes echoes against the walls, but the room stays silent. His heart is hammering in his ears, blood is rushing into his cheeks and he feels _hot_ , wavering in the darkness. He puts his hand on the doorknob, pauses, holding his breath, and then gently pushes open the door. 

It takes his eyes a moment to adjust in the dark before he realizes what he’s looking at. A tangle of limbs under the covers, two sleeping faces pressed close. Yi and Yone are clothed, but clutching to each other in their sleep, arms around each other’s bodies and legs over each other’s hips. The room is clean, but Yasuo’s eyes lock onto the wad of tissues on the nightstand, a familiar sight to a young man like himself.

No. No way. He steps back, his cheeks flushed, and then the blankets shift, Yi moving under the covers. Yasuo panics, he’s been caught, they’re going to know he’s been watching them and craving them and they’ll be furious with him and he hurries to the open wardrobe beside Yone’s bed, pushing himself behind the clutter and ducking down.

Yi sits up sleepily in bed, looking at the ajar bedroom door and then at the wardrobe where he heard the noise with a small, knowing smile. Yasuo covers his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle his heavy breathing. _He knows I’m here._ God, his beating heart is going to give him away!

Yi gets out of bed, walking to the bedroom door and shutting it with soft click before stopping at the wardrobe on his way back to the bed, his eyes finding Yasuo right away. Yasuo looks back with wide eyes, shaking his head. _I didn’t mean to, don’t tell Yone…_

The man lifts a single finger to his lips, gently quieting Yasuo, and then reaches in and grabs a tie, one that Yone would use when he wore his suit. Yi returns to the bed, laying down beside Yone’s sleeping form. He makes the ‘be quiet’ gesture one more time, then turns his attention to Yone.

What is he -

Yi puts a hand on Yone’s chest, sliding down to his stomach, pushing up the t-shirt Yone is wearing, revealing the warm skin there. Yasuo’s entire being trembles at the sight, at seeing his older brother being touched in his sleep, it feels like every nerve in his body is quivering in excitement. This is so bad. This is so bad, but it’s so good. Yi’s hand goes under Yone’s pajamas, reaching up to his chest, touching the hidden skin there, and Yone wakes up a little, making a soft, sleepy noise of approval. 

Yasuo’s entire body is on fire.

Yi’s using both hands now, touching Yone all over, reaching below the waistband of his pajama pants and making Yone groan ever so softly. Hungry touches, and Yone just takes it, arching into the touch, his sleepy face rosy with lust. 

“Y-Yasuo might hear us, Yi…” He murmurs, but Yi leans forward, pressing a kiss into Yone’s pink lips.

“Don’t worry about your brother, Yone.”

Yone nods shyly, opening himself up a little bit more to Yi’s touches, granting him access to all of his parts with utter trust and familiarity. Yi gently pulls off Yone’s shirt, revealing his beautiful expanse of chest, and he leans in, kissing and nibbling those perked pink nipples that look like they’re just begging to be touched. Yone’s wet lips part in surprise and pleasure, but he manages to hold back his groans, only making the softest moan in pleasure. Every sound, every little breath and gasp, it feels like it all pierces through Yasuo’s very being. He’s hard, he’s so aroused at seeing his older brother get groped and teased, he wants to touch him too, it’s maddening.

Yi takes Yone’s earlobe between his teeth and tugs gently, making Yone tremble. “I want you to sit on my lap,” he murmurs, just loud enough for Yasuo to hear.

Yone nods, letting Yi remove his pants and boxers before sliding onto his lap, his naked body facing the wardrobe, letting Yasuo get the perfect view. Yasuo’s eyes can’t seem to look away, Yone’s legs are spread apart, soft milky skin, his most personal places under Yasuo’s hungry gaze. Yi pulls out the tie he grabbed earlier and puts it around Yone’s face, tying it tight against his eyes.

“What are you doing, Yi?” Yone asks breathlessly, shyly. 

“You’ll feel everything better this way,” Yi replies. “Just enjoy yourself.”

Yasuo watches in awe as Yi’s hands slide forward, wrapping around his brother’s hard cock, stroking him, rubbing him up and down. Yone’s breath catches, quivers, he’s enraptured by the handjob, his body pushing into the sensation, his fingers digging into the sheets. 

“Y-Yi,” he murmurs, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “It’s too good -”

“You look so good like this,” Yi says softly, and Yone’s face flushes with the praise. “You feel so good in my hands, all hot and wet.”

“Yi-” Yone doesn’t need to say anything else, he’s drowning in the pleasure, dizzy on the sensations. Yi moves hand from Yone’s wet cock and then looks up at where Yasuo is hiding, smiling wryly, then he curls his finger towards himself, beckoning Yasuo to come out. 

It feels like Yasuo’s heart is in his throat, he’s so hard he feels like he’s going to burst. Yi gestures again, and cautiously Yasuo steps out of the wardrobe, standing before his naked older brother and his best friend. Yone doesn’t seem to sense him, he’s lost in Yi’s hand, his soft moaning becoming more frequent and needy. It feels even hotter and more intimate closer up, Yone’s soft skin is close enough to reach out and touch, and Yi beckons him closer, winking at him kindly.

_I know you want to,_ his expression seems to say. 

And God, does Yasuo want to.

He reaches out with one hand, pressing it into Yone’s warm chest, making his brother shudder in surprise, but push into the touch, trying to get more friction. Yasuo licks his lips, moving his hand hungrily to Yone’s swollen nipple, taking it between his thumb and index finger and pinching it. Yone whimpers, gasping out little “oh no,” “right there”, and “yes” under his breath, trying desperately to keep his arousal quiet. Yi’s watching with that small smile, watching Yasuo explore his brother like he always dreamed about, then leans towards Yone’s ear again.

“I want to use the toy on you again, Yone, can I?” He murmurs. 

Yone trembles, nodding his head quickly, desperately. “Y-Yes, I need it-”

Yi gestures Yasuo to back up and then guides Yone up and against the bed, bending him over it and revealing that round ass that would drive Yasuo wild. He feels like he’s going to pass out from the sheer excitement of everything unfolding before him.

“I’m going to stretch you out,” Yi says gently, and he parts Yone’s ass, wetting a single finger in his mouth and then slipping it in, making Yone gasp. Yi seems familiar with this territory, sliding his finger in and out and stretching out the muscles quickly and efficiently. As he puts in a third finger, Yi looks over to Yasuo, nodding to his hard cock bulging from under his shorts.

No. No way. Yasuo realizes he’s biting his lip so hard it’s bleeding, his fingers twitching in desire to touch himself and Yone. Is Yi serious? He wants him to fuck Yone?

“I’m going to put the toy in,” Yi says softly, and he nods to Yasuo, spreading out Yone’s ass for him like an invitation.

He’s always wanted to do it with Yone. In all his wet dreams it’s Yone’s face, it’s the only thing he can get off to, it’s the only thing that gets him horny. And here he is before him, dripping and waiting, his hole gaping and begging to be filled.

He’d be an idiot to not take advantage of this.

Yasuo takes off his shorts and approaches his brother, holding his cock in one hand. Yi nods again, and Yasuo presses the tip against Yone’s entrance, pushing forward and inside slowly.

“A-Ah!” Yone whimpers, and Yasuo can’t hold back anymore. It’s too much, all of this is too much, and he forces himself all the way in, piercing his older brother with his cock. Yone can’t even seem to speak he’s so full, and Yasuo doesn’t give him a chance to adjust, he’s pumping himself in and out, thrusting himself in as deep as he can go and claiming every inch for himself. Yone’s pushed into the bed from how hard Yasuo is going, his breaths turned gasps and moans. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Yi murmurs in Yone’s ear and Yone whimpers, taking all of Yasuo’s cock without realizing, taking it and loving every bit of it.

“I-It’s so good -” Yone cries out softly, his nails tearing at the blankets. “It’s so big -”

Yasuo feels a burst of passion at this and begins to pick up the pace, hammering Yone into the bed, his brother’s tight ass choking his member with pleasure. He’s going to cum soon, he can feel it, it feels too good, Yone feels too good around him -

“I-I’m cumming -” Yone moans, and that pushes Yasuo over the edge. He plunges as far as he can go and cums, filling his brother with his seed, emptying himself of it all. He’s sweaty and gasping, his cock twitching inside of Yone, echoes of his climax tingling around his fingers and toes. Yone’s laying on the bed looking just as exhausted, sweat glistening on his back and he lifts his head weakly and turns back, pulling back the cover on his eyes -

“Yi, that felt so-”

He freezes, his eyes locking on Yasuo, his expression one of shock. 

_“Yasuo?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Catch you in the next horny fic! Thanks for your support and love as always <3


End file.
